


One day more

by littlexredxwolf



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 17:46:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18124478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlexredxwolf/pseuds/littlexredxwolf
Summary: Bucky and you spend one more day together before he has to go away to war.





	One day more

“Bucky, where are we going?” You asked giggling softly as the car stopped. “Just come on Y/N, we’re going on an adventure.” Jumping out of the car and grabbing a basket, he looked over at you with that cheeky look in his eyes that he always had when he planned something. “Come on.” Opening the car door, he offered you a hand, which you gladly accepted and climbed out of the car. “Come on!” Bucky began to run, causing a soft giggle to leave your lips as you ran after him hand in hand.

“Where are we?” You asked as you reached the top of the hill and took in the beautiful sight of the country. “Out of the city, It’s our last day together, I wanted to make it special.” A wide smile appeared on your face as you let go of his hand. “Why Bucky, who knew you had a romantic bone in your body.” Turning to look at you, he placed a finger against your lips and stared into your eyes. “I’m only romantic for you.” He whispered, as his lips replaced where his finger had been a moment ago and placed a gentle kiss against your own lips.

A shy smile appeared on your face as he pulled away and set about placing out a blanket. “Would you care to join me Milady?” He asked, causing a soft giggle to leave your lips as you took his hand and stepped onto the blanket and sat down. “Admit it, Steve helped you with this, didn’t he?” He chuckled and softly shook his head. “No, this was all me this time, Steve had nothing to do with it. I promise you that Y/N.” Surprised that he was doing something so sweet, you leaned over and kissed his cheek. “It’s perfect.”

You’d soon both eaten the small picnic that Bucky had packed, and was now lying on the blanket side by side staring up at the clouds above as they rolled through the sky. It didn’t seem like you were in a world at war, it felt as if peace was all that the world knew. The pair of you laughed and pointed out different shapes made by clouds, the occasional glance at the other with a smile and a look of utter devotion in your eyes. You’d never felt closer to anyone than you did at that moment. The pair of you alone up high in on a hill, if the world would end, this moment, here, above everything would’ve been the perfect moment to go.

But that wasn’t the moment the world would end, you knew that and it caused your heart to ache. Your world would end the moment Bucky left on that train the following day. His fingers entwined with yours as the tears started to trickle down your cheeks. “Don’t cry Y/N, please.” He whispered softly, rolling onto his side and moving closer. He wiped away the salty liquid with his thumb, a sad expression on his face. “But you’re getting deployed, I’m scared I’ll never see you again.” You admitted with sadness etched onto your face. “Y/N…” He whispered softly, his hands cupped your cheeks as he looked into your eyes. “Bucky…” You whispered just as softly, your heart feeling as if it was about to break.

Your lips found their way to Bucky’s and you shared a kiss filled with passion. “I will come back.” He whispered as his thumb gently stroked your cheek. A small grin formed as he leaned over and pressed his forehead to yours. “I’ll always come back for you.” A light shade of pink spread across your cheeks as he spoke to you. “Promise?” He nodded softly. “I promise Y/N, if one thing is going to bring me back, it’s the thought of you.” Pressing his lips to yours once more, he then rolled back onto his back and pulled you into his arms. The pair of you lay there wrapped in each other’s arms, enjoying the last sunset you’d watch together for a very long time; and enjoying the last few hours you were able to spend together before he would leave to go to war.


End file.
